Simple and Clean
by chiming.softly
Summary: [Songfic] Enzan's and Netto's POVs, thinking about their feelings for eachother. Better than it sounds...I hope...[NettoxEnzan] [Shounenai, obviously]


A/N: YAYZ! Another songfic! This song just adores me, and I adore it, and we adore eachother. YAY! Anywho, I was listening to it as I wrote Ch. 9 of _Only Tears Will Tell_, and I just loved the inspiration it gave me. I'll be using the original names (Netto, Enzan, Rockman and Blues) and yes, this is another shounen-ai. If you dislike _Only Tears Will Tell_, you will hate this. Oh, and don't hate me, but I cut out a couple of verses of the song. It was just too long with all the repeating at the end. If you heard this song before, you will notice the shortness of these lyrics. It's my fault. Each character only gets 2 sets of verses, unlike my other songfic. It's only Netto and Enzan this time, although Rockman and Blues are mentioned too. I'm sorry for that too, the song is just...AGH! Too confusing...go listen to Enzan cry or something. (perks up) Ooh, I want to listen to Enzan cry! Outta the way, bishis!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: If I owned Rockman, then smexi Enzan would be shirtless in bed, feeding me grapes. But he's not (unfortunately), so I don't. Live with it. (I'll have to...sob!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/Netto's POV/

_  
You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,  
_

How does he do that to me? That look...it melts my very soul...NO! I did not just say that!

...Yes I did...I'm not going to try to deny it any longer...

...Those deep cerulean eyes...

...The way he flicks his hair out of them like that...

...Just the entire feeling of his being there with me just...

...When he smiles...it's like a whole new world has been opened up inside him.

_  
Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"_

When he lost Blues...I wanted nothing more than to comfort him.

I couldn't stand seeing him that upset.

I was willing to sacrifice Rockman for him...for his happiness.

...But...then why did he stop me? Why did he sacrifice Blues instead?

...Could it be...that he didn't want to see me unhappy?

...That he didn't want me to lose my best friend for him?

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

/Enzan's POV/

That breeze...where is it coming from?

...I see...Netto just walked by...that's why it felt so warm.

I don't think he understands...what he does to me.

When he looks at me...and smiles...it just...I don't even know exactly what it does.

It's all so confusing...

The daily things  
that keep us all busy  
all confusing me

_thats when you came to me and said,_

But I think I understand it a little better now...

Now that I've had time to think about it all clearly.

When he says my name...he almost never says it with sadness.

Only when I'm sad does he say my name with sadness.

It makes me feel...nice...inside, to hear that...

I know it sounds wierd, but it does...

To hear him, when I'm upset, and to hear that he's upset with me...

It makes me feel like I'm not alone in the world.

Wish i could prove i love you  
but does that mean i have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when i say so,  
And maybe somethings are that simple

/Netto's POV/

Does he have to walk past me every time?

Yes, of course he does. Because he's crazy about me.

...And I'm crazy about him.

I know it shows. When ever we get even a little too close, we both start blushing.

It's all too obvious, our feelings for eachother.

Everyone can tell. And no one's said a word...

I wonder why...

Is it to keep from embarrassing us?

Is it to force us to tell eachother ourself?

...Is it because nobody really knows?

He knows. I know he knows. And he knows I know he knows...I think...

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

/Enzan's POV/

I can walk down a hallway, and I know his eyes are following me.

His eyes...a deep chocolate brown...so beautiful.

As deep...as the universe itself...

Everyone knows we'll never get to the end of the universe...

...And I have a feeling Netto will never, deep down, reach out and tell me.

Why would he? He's way too shy for that. Way too shy...

But of course, that explains why I haven't told him either.

When will things finally come undone?

He's gotta have a mental breakdown sooner or later, and it'll all spill out...

And I'll savor every bit of it.

_  
Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EEEEEEK! So fluffy, and yet a bit sad. I only said Rockman and Blues once! I can't believe it! Rockman, the epicenter of my fangirldom...

/Inner Me: What about Enzan/

Me: ENZAN! (pounces on Enzan)

/Inner Me: R&R people, because Enzan loves us. And only us. No one else. No, not you. Us./


End file.
